On the grave
by Glasgow
Summary: Spoilers saison 2. Les états d'âme de Sherlock après Reichenbach, tandis qu'il veille sur ses amis. Greg/John léger.


J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de revoir The Reichenbach fall et, disons que ça ne m'a guère mieux réussi que la première fois. Du coup, j'ai à nouveau eu le besoin d'écrire un petit OS. Moi je vous le dis, si ça à chaque fois que je le regarde à l'avenir j'écris un truc on est mal barrés ;)

ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard pour le coup, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Et comme vous le verrez, ce n'est même pas vraiment triste, juste un peu nostalgique.

Attention, spoilers pour l'épisode en question évidemment^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Son regard fixé sur les deux silhouettes familières, Sherlock esquissa un sourire. Décidément, durant leur vie commune, John l'avait changé bien plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait la plupart du temps. Il s'en rendait compte au travers de ce genre de petit détail. Avant il n'aurait pas bêtement souri devant pareil spectacle futile, ni ne se serait ému de voir ce couple encore récent. En fait, avant – mot tout simple qui marquait bien les deux parties distinctes de sa vie, une sans John, l'autre à ses côtés – Moriarty n'aurait eu aucun moyen de pression sur lui parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Mais lorsqu'il s'était ouvert à John, d'autres "fréquentations", Mrs. Hudson et Lestrade pour ne pas les nommer, en avaient profité pour s'immiscer dans la brèche. Ainsi même lui, le grand sociopathe autoproclamé, avant pu se vanter d'avoir quelques amis, si tant est qu'il ait vu l'intérêt de pérorer sur ce genre de détails.

Sa "mort" mise en scène remontait à six mois déjà et depuis, tout en travaillant à démasquer les sbires de Moriarty pouvant encore représenter une menace pour lui et les siens, il surveillait John. Celui-ci avait semblé tellement souffrir de sa disparition que bien des fois il avait été à deux doigts de se dévoiler. Mais il avait tenu bon, le temps avait passé et désormais il soupçonnait que son "retour miraculeux" ne fasse plus de mal que de bien au médecin. Celui-ci pensait toujours à lui, sa présence devant sa tombe aujourd'hui, comme il le faisait plusieurs fois par semaine, en témoignait, mais il se remettait petit à petit. Parce qu'il était bien entouré, détail qui avait d'ailleurs énormément rassuré Sherlock juste après le drame. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Sarah, même Mycroft à sa façon, tous, certainement moins affligés que lui, l'avaient entouré, soutenu… alors John, comme le commun des mortels dans pareille situation, s'en était remis peu à peu.

En parallèle, le détective avait constaté l'importance que prenait petit à petit Lestrade dans la vie de son ami. Les premiers temps il venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement, puis il le sortait… Avec le temps, c'était John lui-même qui prenait l'initiative de leurs rencontres. Sherlock, guère habitué aux relations humaines, n'y avait vu que du feu pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que finalement la vérité ne s'impose à lui. John et l'inspecteur n'étaient plus seulement amis. Le concept d'amant, de petit-ami, était quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement, n'ayant pour sa part jamais vu l'utilité d'entretenir semblable relation, pourtant il était heureux pour ses deux amis. Si se trouver comme ils l'avaient fait leur faisait du bien, et pour les voir effectivement plus sereins en ce moment il savait que c'était le cas, alors cela en valait probablement la peine. Certes à chaque fois qu'il venait dans ce cimetière, devant cette tombe, John semblait de nouveau bien affligé, même s'il ne s'épargnait jamais ce recueillement régulier, mais au moins le reste du temps semblait-il reprendre goût à la vie, or Sherlock était certain que le policier était pour beaucoup dans ce changement positif.

Et voilà que lui, le sociopathe et fier de l'être, se réjouissait de ce détail. D'aucun voyait en lui un être sans cœur, dénué du moindre sentiment. Lui-même jusqu'à récemment était d'accord avec cette définition le concernant. Encore une fois c'était vrai jusqu'à ce que John n'entre dans sa vie. Le médecin, à sa façon franche et directe quoi que patiente, l'avait ouvert aux sentiments, à l'amitié, avait révélé l'être humain qui était en lui. Cela avait été perturbant au début, mais il s'y était fait rapidement et une part de lui y avait même pris goût.

A une dizaine de mètres de lui, Greg passa une main réconfortante dans le dos du médecin. Le geste était tendre, témoignant d'un fort attachement. De l'endroit où il était dissimulé, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette démarche touchante et belle finalement. Il n'était pas jaloux, même si certains sentiments s'étaient frayés un chemin vers ce cœur dont il avait nié l'existence si longtemps, il n'était pas fait pour les relations plus consensuelles. Non, il était seulement satisfait, parce qu'au fond il savait que si les deux hommes étaient ensemble aujourd'hui c'était bien grâce à lui. Restait à espérer que cette relation-ci ne parte pas à vau-l'eau lorsque lui se déciderait à réapparaître sur le devant de la scène. Il y aurait assez d'autres problèmes à gérer à ce moment-là.

John essuya ses yeux humides, caressant un instant la pierre tombale du bout des doigts, et accepta en souriant les lèvres de son compagnon qui se posèrent brièvement sur sa joue. Puis les deux hommes s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Sherlock les regarda faire le cœur serré tout du long, comprenant au travers de toutes ces petites attentions combien ils étaient définitivement proches.

Relevant le col de son manteau pour se protéger davantage de la morsure du froid, Sherlock enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna de son côté. Résister à son envie de se dévoiler, de leur faire savoir qu'il était encore vivant devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais il devait tenir bon, encore quelques temps au moins. Déjà parce que ses deux amis méritaient encore un peu de répit avant cette annonce qui ferait immanquablement des dégâts et surtout, plus important pour son esprit logique, il n'en n'avait pas fini avec l'affaire Moriarty. Il devait à tout prix mettre la main sur ce Moran, bras-droit de son ancien ennemi qui était récemment apparu sur le devant de la scène criminelle londonienne, avant que celui-ci n'agisse contre l'un de ses proches de quelque façon que ce soit. Il avait donc de quoi faire, de quoi s'occuper. S'appesantir sur sa vie perdue dans la quiétude de l'appartement de Baker Street était une perte de temps tout à fait inutile.

Montant dans la voiture que Mycroft avait fait envoyer pour le récupérer, il hocha doucement la tête, sûr de lui, sûr de ses choix. Et seul.

THE END.


End file.
